1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for encoding a filename having an illegal character; and more particularly relates to a device and method for encoding a filename having an illegal character in a mobile terminal operating in a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, there are known protocols for naming files with filenames. However, under some protocols certain sets of characters cannot be used in filenames, such as “/” (left slash), “\” (right slash), “:” (colon), “*” (asterisk), ‘“’ (double quote), “<” (less than), “>” (greater than), etc. A typical device known in the art would include an operating system having a file system with a filename program for detecting filenames having illegal characters and taking suitable action in relation to the same. The file system is a software component that is responsible for managing the files in the operating system. A typical filename with legal characters can be for example “picture.jpg”.
In one known file system, it is not possible to use a specific set of characters that includes the question mark ‘?’in a filename to name or identify a file. Since the set of illegal characters is only specific to certain file systems, other systems can create files with illegal names. If an illegally named file is received from another device, the file will typically be rejected in the receiving device due to the illegal name. If the illegal name is simply converted to legal one, the illegal characters in the illegal name will be lost. If the illegal characters were important to some other file system, the file is permanently corrupted and cannot necessarily be handled in the external device anymore.
Known solutions reject illegal filenames thus reducing the range of possible files that could be saved to the file system.
The present invention provides a way to manage files having filenames with illegal characters received from external devices.